Zmiany
by I Miss You Honey
Summary: Loki został zesłany na ziemię. Na jego szczęścię lub nieszczęście spotyka Tonego Starka. Tym czasem Natasza spędza dużo czasu w laboratorium Bruca. Za to Steve i Clint mają dziwne napady zazdrości. Czyli Frostiron moi państwo! Życzę miłego czytania!
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Czasami jest tak, że człowieka przy życiu trzyma miłość...

Czasami jest tak, że człowieka przy życiu trzymają małe dzieci którymi trzeba się zająć...

Czasami jest tak, że człowieka przy życiu trzyma praca...

Czasami jest tak, że człowieka przy życiu trzymają kochający rodzice...

Czasami jest tak, że człowieka przy życiu trzyma wola życia...

Czasami jest tak, że człowieka przy życiu trzyma nadzieja...

Czasami jest tak, że człowieka przy życiu trzyma wiara...

Niestety Lokiego Laufeysona nie trzymało przy życiu nic z tych rzeczy. Jego przy życiu trzymała wola zemsty... Wszystko zmieniła jedna osoba... Bo czasami jeden człowiek, jedno zdarzenie zmieniają wszystko co do tej pory było naszą codziennością.


	2. Chapter 2:Wyrok

Kiedy Loki był w więzieniu nie wierzył, że wyrok może być pozytywny. Myślał tak samo kiedy szedł do sądu, który miał wykonać Odyn. Jednak kiedy stanął już przed swoim przybranym ojcem ten miał w oczach troskę.

-Loki Laufeysonie jesteś tutaj z konkretnego powodu. Zdradziłeś mnie i moich poddanych. Chciałeś przejąć władzę nad światem i strącić mnie z tronu. Do tego jesteś winien morderstw wielu ludzi. Czy się przyznajesz?

Loki długo myślał nad swoją przemową na ten dzień. W końcu miał dużo czasu. Ale teraz po prostu czuł się tak jakby tego nie było. Tak jakby wszystko zapomniał.

-Czy się przyznajesz?-zapytał ponownie Odyn.

Magowi dopiero przed chwilą zdjęli knebel. Poruszył ustami.

-Tak-odpowiedział w końcu.

-Wyrok podejmę jeszcze dzisiaj. Ale na razie zarządzam przerwę. Muszę się zastanowić.

Loki rozejrzał się po sali. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Thora patrzyli na niego z nienawiścią i odrazą. Strażnicy znowu założyli mu knebel na usta. Wszyscy wyszli na korytarz. Kiedy ponownie weszli do sali Odyn miał zbolałą minę. Frigga która siedziała koło niego pfrzed chwilą płakała. Był to po niej widać.

-Loki mówię to ze smutkiem ale wyrok nie jest dla ciebie niczym dobrym. Zostałeś skazany na śmierć.

Thor wstał gwałtownie. A więc to już końec-pomyślał mag.

-Nie!-krzyknął.-Przecież mnie zesłaliście na ziemię! Zróbcie z nim to samo! Odbierzecie mu moce i ześlijcie na ziemię!

Odyn zamyślił się na chwilę. Potem spojrzał na Lokiego. Westchnął.

-Dobrze-powiedział.-Loki zostanie karnie zesłany na ziemię. Zostaną mu odebrane moce. Jeżeli jednak-zwrócił się do maga-dowiedziesz tego, że jesteś wart swego życia pozwolę ci tu wrócić-zastanowił się chwilę.-I twoje moce zostaną ci zwrócone. Jednak przejdziesz do tego czasu kilka prób.

Kiedy skończył mówić po sali przeszedł szmer niezadowolenia. No jasne każdy chciał żeby Loki Laufeyson został skazany na śierć. No ale nikt nie odważył się zaprotestować. W końcu wyrok wydał sam Odyn.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia maga zesłano na ziemię.

-Do zobaczenia bracie-powiedział Thor.

Tylko on przyszedł żeby go pożegnać. Lokiemu zdjęto knebel a potem założono bransolety blokujące magię. Po czym wprost wepchnięto go w portal między światami. Teleport wyrzucił go gdzieś na pustyni.

-No to spróbujemy przetrwać-mruknął sam do siebie po czym ruszył przed siebie.

Szedł długo. W oddali zobaczył mały dom. Zastanawiał się czy to nie są halucynację. Po już kilka razy miał. Widział na przykład jezioro albo rzekę ale tak naprawdę nic tam nie było. Wydawało mu się jeszcze, że odzyskał magię ale na jego nieszczęście to też się nie stało. Ale ten dom był prawdziwy. Wiedział bo już do niego doszedł i pukał w jego drzwi. Otworzył mu starszy pan. Miał minę jakby zobaczył ducha. No ale rzeczywiście Loki nie wyglądał najlepiej. W końcu nie pił i nie jadł od kilku dobrych godzin. Do tego jeszcze błąkał się po pustyni. A to ciało zwykłego śmiertelnika było strasznie słabe. Człowiek który mu otworzył pomógł mu wejść do środka i od razu dał wody. Loki pomyślał, że może nie wszyscy ludzie są takimi egoistami.

Anthony Stark pracował właśnie w swoim warsztacie. Ulepszał swoją zbroję. Jak zawsze. Z głośników leciała głośna muzyka. Steve jej nie lubił więc Tony puszczał ją z jeszcze większą przyjemnością. Nagle wszystko ucichło.

-Jarvis dlaczego wyłączyłeś?

-Ma pan gościa panie Stark.

-Kto to?

-Panna Pots.

Tony wiedział, że ten dzień w końcu nadejdzie ale... Cóż chyba jeszcze nie był na to gotowy.

-Powiedz jej, że jestem w warsztacie.

-Tak jest-odpowiedziała krótko sztuczna inteligencja.

Po chwili w pomieszczeniu była już Pep.

-Witaj Tony.

-Hej Pep. Co tam u ciebie?-spróbował to powiedzieć beztroskim tonem ale jakoś nie wyszło.

-Musimy porozmawiać. Ale tak na poważnie.

-Jasne!-krzyknął.

-Wiesz chyba lepiej na wychodzi przyjaźń niż związek. Nie bierz tego do siebie ale już od dłuższego czasu nam nie wychodzi. Wiesz o tym Tony.

-Tak ale...-próbował coś zrobić.

-Nie Tony. Już za dużo słyszałam tych ,,ale". Potem i tak robisz to samo. Kiedy obiecujesz, że przestaniesz pić i mnie zdradzać to na drugi dzień i tak robisz to samo. Już ci nie wierzę. Przyjechałam tylko po swoje rzeczy. Proszę nie utrudniaj mi tego. Zostańmy przyjaciółmi. Dobrze?

-Dobrze-odpowiedział cicho miliarder. Wiedział, że tej nocy nie wróci do domu.

Pep spakowała się i odjechała. Na pożegnanie powiedziała tylko ,,pa" i już jej nie było. Za to Tony wsiadł do auta i pojechał do pierwszego z kolei lokalu. Wysiadł na rogu ulicy piątej i szóstej. Bar do którego wszedł nazywał się ,,Słoneczko". Starkowi kojarzyło się to z małymi dziećmi no ale trudno. Wszedł i od razu zamówił najmocniejszego z alkoholi.

Pił już czwartego. Nagle przysiadła się do niego jakaś młoda kobieta. Była wysoka. Miała na ogniście rude włosy i trochę piegów. Oczy miała koloru niebieskiego a cerę ciemniejszego odcieniu. Była ubrana w krótką czarną spódniczkę i czerwoną bluzkę na krótki rękaw. Do tego miała czerwone szpilki.

-Hej przystojniaku. Jak masz na imię?-zapytała.

Po tonie jej głosu od razu można było wywnioskować czego chcę tek naprawdę.

-Tony, a ty ślicznotko?

-Alice. Może się przejedziemy?

-Jasne. Chodź-mruknął.

Wsiedli do auta. Jeździli po mieście może z pół godziny kiedy Alice zaproponowała Tonemu żeby pokazał jej swój dom. Oczywiście Stark nie mógł sobie odmówić. Zawiózł ją tam. Najpierw oprowadził ją ale tylko trochę. Ponieważ potem przeszli do rzeczy. Wylądowali razem w łóżku. Kiedy Tony leżał nagi na łóżku razem z Alice pomyślał, że Pep wydała na niego sprawiedliwy wyrok.


	3. Chapter 3:Pomoc

Loki leżał na kanapie w domu nieznajomego. Starszy pan zajmował się magiem chociaż nie miał pojęcia kto to jest. Kiedy czarodziej wreszcie się obudził mężczyzna zaczął zadawać paytania.

-Co robiłeś na pustyni?-zapytał i podał Lokiemu wodę.

-Spacerowałem-odparł z ironią. Wziął jednak wodę i zaczał ją łapczywie pić.

-Jeśli nie chcesz to nie mów. Ale powiedz jak masz na imię.

Mag zamyślił się. Przecież nie mogę u powiedzieć jak mam na imię tak naprawdę-pomyślał.

-Lucas-odpowiedział.

-No dobrze Lucas. Jeżeli chcesz możesz tu zostać. Pod warunkiem, że mi trochę pomożesz. Mogę ci nawet za tą pomoc płącić. Jak będziesz miał wystarczająco pieniędzy to będziesz mógł się stąd wyprowadzić. Zgadzasz się na taki układ? Ty pracujesz, ja ci płacę i nie zdaję pytań.

-Dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc?

-Niech akurat to zostanie moją tajemnicą. Zgadzasz się?

-No dobrze. Jak ty masz na imię?

-Allan Grant.

Potem staruszek wyszedł. Loki leżał tak do wieczora. Zastanawiał się dlaczego ten człowiek mu pomaga. Teraz jeszcze będzie musiał dla niego pracować. Ciekawe co będę musiał robić?-pomyślał po czym zasnął.

Obudził go dziwny dźwięk. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to budzik. Było jeszcze wcześnie. Nawet bardzo bo tylko 5.50. Mag wstał i wyłączył natrętne urządzenie. Pewnie położył by się i spał dalej gdyby nie to, że do pokoju wszedł Allan.

-Wstawaj. Czas zjeść śniadanie a potem praca.

Loki kiwnął tylko głową. Poszli razem do kuchni. Allan zrobił jajecznice i kakao. Czarodziej po pierwszym łyku napoju stwierdził, że je lubi. Nawet bardzo. Za to jajecznica to już co innego. Stwierdził, że albo nie lubi jajek albo tej potrawy. Kiedy zjedli starszy pan zaprowadził go na dwór.

-Dzisiaj porąbiesz drewno i nakarmisz zwierzęta. Potem zobaczymy jak radzisz sobie z naprawą auta. I znajdziemy ci jeszcze jakieś ubrania.

-Dobrze-odpowiedział Loki.

Wziął siekierę i zaczął rąbać drewno. Najpierw szło mu to nie najlepiej. Czasem źle złapał siekierę i nie trafiał tam gdzie trzeba. Czasem źle położył drewno i zanim w nie uderzył to ono spadało z pieńka. Po setkach prób w końcu zaczęło mu to wychodzić.

-Nareszcie-mruknął.

Kiedy skończył ręce bolały go niemiłośernie. No ale zwierzęta czekają. Poszedł do Allana, który dał mu paszę. Mag zaczął ją roznosić. Niektóre zwierzęta go gryzły. Krowa nawet kopnęła. Ale kiedy wszedł do kurnika pomyślał, że może śmierć była by lepsza. Wyszedł z niego prawie cały w odchodach kur. Kiedy Allan go zobaczył wybuchnął śmiechem.

-Dobra najpierw poszukamy ci tych ubrań.

Poszli razem do domu. Loki odstawił kubełek po paszy i podszedł do szafy. Starszy pan wyciągnął z niej jakieś stare ciuchy i dał je czarodziejowi.

-Lepszych nie mam. Ale te powinny być dobre.

Loki szybko się w nie przebrał. Rzeczywiście były dobre. Potem poszli do samochodu. To akurat okazało się porażką. Mag okazał się w tym beznadziejny. Allan kazał mu iść po dwóch godzinach porażek. Czarodziej od razu poszedł spać.

W tym czasie Tony Stark pił w jakimś barze w towarzystwie jakieś dziewczyny. Nawet nie znał jej imienia. Na szczęście pojawił się Steve i go zabrał. To się nazywa pomoc.


End file.
